1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to roofs and more particularly to a roof having a device capable of admitting light, inhibiting the ingress of rain water, and slowing the flowing rain water falling on the roof.
2. Description of Related Art
A first conventional roof 1A′ is schematically shown in FIG. 1A. Unfortunately, rain water (as indicated by arrows) may enter the building through gaps between a first sloping side 11′ and a second sloping side 12′ and a vent 20′ when rain is heavy.
A second conventional roof 1B′ is schematically shown in FIG. 1B. Unfortunately, rain water (as indicated by arrows) may enter the building through gaps between a first sloping side 11′ and a second sloping side 12′ and a vent 20′ when rain is heavy.
A third conventional roof 1C′ is schematically shown in FIGS. 1C and 1D. Water guide members 13′, splash prevention boards 15′, a first sloping side 11′, a second sloping side 12′ and corrugated roof boards 2′ are provided along the length L of roof 1C′. Unfortunately, rain water may still enter the building as indicated by arrows when rain is heavy.
A fourth conventional roof 1D′ is schematically shown in FIG. 1E. Unfortunately, rain water may enter the building through gaps between a first sloping side 11′ and a second sloping side 12′ and a vent (not numbered) when rain is heavy. Further, sunlight is not admitted to the building as indicated by arrows.
A fifth conventional roof 1E′ is schematically shown in FIG. 1F. Fortunately, sunlight is admitted to the building through a channel as indicated by arrows. However, its ventilation is poor. Further, the channel occupies space and its construction cost is relatively high.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.